


The Most Beautiful One

by Miloca



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: Jonghyun sees someone posing for a photoshoot and gets instantly attracted, he just needs to discover who the person is.





	The Most Beautiful One

**Author's Note:**

> Minki has the long hair of Overcome era.  
> Jonghyun is blonde like in Re:Birth.
> 
> P.S.: Not beta read.

Kim Jonghyun was crossing the university's campus one day, when he saw the most beautiful person ever. Well, he saw the person's back and hair, long and dark hair floating in the wind, and felt hooked. At that moment, since he was far away, he couldn't state if the person was man or woman, but that didn't matter. Jonghyun changed his path to approach, despite already being late to his Music Theory class. But his best friend, another musician, Dongho, interrupted him.

"Hey, JR! Where are you going? Class is on the other way and we're running late."

 "Eh..."

"What?" Dongho asked, putting a hand on Jonghyun's sholder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He couldn't divert his eyes from the person and that made Dongho look at the same direction.

"Looks like the Art's class guys are doing another photoshoot."

That made Jonghyun pay attention on his friend.

"Do you know them?"

"Some of them. Why?"

"Do you know the long haired one?"

"Seems like Minki."

At that moment, the person did a turn, making possible to Jonghyun to see his face, and what a face!

"Yeah, that's Minki."

"How do you know him?"

That question finally made Dongho understand something.

"Wait. Are you... Interested?"

"Well... He is- He is handsome."

"And he is single. And gay."

Jonghyun looked to Dongho with astonishment in his eyes.

"He is Minhyun's friend." He shrugged. "And you are interested in someone in a long time, so I'm facilitating- a little." Dongho checked his watch. "But now we really need to go to class. Later I can introduce you if you want."

JR didn't answered and followed his friend. He spent the rest of the day distracted, thinking about Minki and the possibility of being introduced to him.

 

What he didn't know was that he had been noticed too.

Choi Minki felt that he was being watched some time during the assignment he and his classmates were doing and took advantage of a turn to look around and saw a blond guy looking at him, Minki didn't recognize him, but recognized Dongho, who was the boyfriend of one of his friends and classmate. When he came back to class, he approached Minhyun.

"Hi, Minhyun-ah!"

"Hei, Minki!"

"I saw Dongho on campus today while I was doing the photoshoot for Advanced Photography." Minhyun nodded and smiled. "He was talking with a blond guy, friendly, don't take me wrong! I was wondering if you know him?"

"Around three o'clock in the afternoon?" Minki nodded. "Platinum blond hair, tall and skinny?"

"Yes."

"Must be Jonghyun. Can I ask why you wanna know?"

"He was looking at me, I felt the stare on my back and I turned and he was there. I saw the platinum blond hair but not much else because I took advantage of a pose so I can't say a lot more about him."

"Did he bother you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just curious because I was using a skirt, so he was probably judging me."

"No! Not Jonghyun! He wouldn't!"

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because he is Dongho best friend _and_ he was the first one to support our relantionship with Aaron."

"Oh..."

"Well... And Dongho texted me asking if I could set a meeting with you, so we could introduce you and JR."

"JR?"

"Yeah, it's Jonghyun's pseudonym that he uses to release music and we use as his nickname."

"Why Dongho wanna introduce us?"

"Because Jonghyun is interested and this is kind of a big thing."

"What? Why?"

"Ah, he doesn't go out much and he had a problematic relationship some time ago that took him a long time to recover. I need to assume that we bothered him a lot and tried to make him meet some people before, but he wasn't ready yet, I guess. I'm not saying that for you to feel pressured or something like this, but you're my friend and I don't mislead my friends."

"Oh-"

"He is the nicest guy! And I think you would like him, even to be his friend. Can you just meet him?"

Almost a minute passed before Minki made his decision.

"Yes. I'll meet him."

"Okay, thanks!"

"Don't let him hype his expectations tho."

"Sure."

 

They couldn't meet on that same day, but two days later the group went out after classes to eat pizza on one of Aaron's places. They met still on university and walked to the restaurant. Minki was sceptical about the whole thing, but he was surprised to know an amiable, nerdish guy who was shy and funny. Jonghyun was really nervous, because he hadn't stopped thinking about the gorgeous young man for the last days and he was glad that Minki was approachable, with an easy smile. They talked all the way to the restaurant, almost forgetting about Dongho and Minhyun who were walking together a few steps behind, observing them.

Aaron welcomed the group when they arrived at the restaurant and guided them to one of the table stalls, that way they could enjoy their time more privately. The young businessman even joined them for some time.

Jonghyun and Minki talked all night long, exchanged numbers and discovered they lived close to each other, so they went home together and started to go and come back from university every day  that their schedules matched.

One month had passed, their friendship grew bigger and bigger everyday, along with that, other feelings took place on Minki and Jonghyun's hearts, but none of them brought the matter up because they were scared to mess something. Until Dongho and Minhyun got tired of listening their friends pinning for each other.

The group met on Aaron's apartment on a saturday night to watch movies. After de first movie, Minhyun and Dongho put their plan in action and were able to lock Jonghyun and Minki on the spare bedroom, maybe it was a silly strategy, but that way they had the power to only free their friends when the couple resolved that impasse.

"I can't believe on you, guys!" Minki shouted through the door.

"We'll only free you when you sort things out! Bye!" Minhyun answered.

"What?" Minki was shocked. He turned and faced Jonghyun. "Why did they do this to us?"

"I guess they are tired." JR shrugged.

"Tired of what?"

"Well, I probably made Dongho's ears bleed just talking about you during the last month."

"Really?" Minki was surprised.

"Yes." Jonghyun' cheeks turned red.

"You're so sweet." Minki grinned. "I probably bored Minhyun to death too, talking about you."

"Oh!"

"Yeah. You know, I was pretty sceptical about meeting you, because the whole story caught me out of guard, but I'm glad I accepted because I came to know an incredible person."

"I didn't expected you would accept, because I know I looked creepy staring at you on that day on campus, and I'm so happy that you did, this last month has been so... I'm really happy."

"Are you happy that we are friends?"

"I'm happy because I'm with you, no matter how."

"Wow." Minki became speechless, his mouth hanging open for a few seconds. "Wow... I think I in love." He said seriously.

"Don't say this kind of things."

"Why?"

"Don't play with me."

"I am not playing. I'm serious."

Jonghyun looked like he wasn't believing so Minki got close to him, until they were practically touching several parts of their bodies. He put his hand on JR's chin.

"I am not lying or kidding."

They were both serious, eyes locked in each other's. Minki boldly took the initiative and touched Jonghyun's lips with his on a chaste kiss. He feared Jonghyun would get scared and was a little surprised when he felt JR's arms circling him and bringing him closer, deepening the kiss, deepening the kiss, but quickly recovered and threw himself on the feeling.

 

Minhyun was listening everything with his ear glued to the door, Dongho and Aaron judgeing him from the end of the corridor. When the couple kept quiet for a minute or so - well, not exactly quiet - he silently unlocked the door and walked to his boyfriends.

"I guess they came up with an agreement.'

The trio went to the living room and watched a movie while the new couple took their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> "SAY HI TO BRAZIL!" is my jam. lol


End file.
